Tattoo
by Elaina96
Summary: Okay, early honeymoon it is... BBRAE oneshot. They could stick with tradition but a early honeymoon is always fun too.


Tattoo.

Raven sat contently on her bed in her apartment. She had taken a shower not too long ago and ran her fingers through her slightly damp hair as she read the book in her lap. The shower was very relaxing and just what she needed to unwind. The big day was tomorrow and for once she was actually able to have a moment to herself. If she had anything to do with it she wouldn't have put so much effort in the event, but of course she didn't and instead let Kory take over the planning and preparing. She knew tomorrow was going to be bigger than she would have planned and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

A small noise from outside her window startled her as she sat up. Curiosity and her natural hero instinct kicked in as she got up and slowly approached the window. She opened it and slowly looked outside just to see nothing alarming. It was a beautiful night with a starry sky and a cool breeze. It was so peaceful she almost wished to run off with him somewhere quiet and have a small ceremony. But Kory had worked too hard planning the event; she couldn't just back out of it.

Raven heard another noise and became more aware as she glanced back and forth. She knew for a fact she wasn't alone now. There was another noise as something suddenly dropped down in front of her from the fire escape and she jumped in alarm.

"Boo."

"Gar!" She gasped, holding her chest as she took a step back, "You scared me!" She hissed. He hung upside down from the fire escape with a dark hoody and a cheeky grin. Once she gained her composure she turned and glared at him as he jumped down and climbed through the window. "What do you think you're doing here?" She snapped and he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Apparently scaring you." He smirked inches away from her face.

"Be thankful I wasn't scared, who knows what could have happened." She huffed, pulling away. "Anyway you shouldn't be here." She told him, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, you don't believe in all that traditional stuff, do you?" He asked.

"No." She huffed, "In fact I find it to be all absurd. But Kory is sleeping in the living room and if she catches you then you will be in big trouble." She said sternly.

He slowly walked up to her, a smile on his face as he looked down at her expression. "I'm not scared." He said smoothly, and she tried to hold back the smile creeping its way on her lips as she turned away. "What about you, are you scared?" He asked.

"Of Kory? No not really." She answered.

"No, of tomorrow." He corrected.

"Oh, you know, I thought I would be… but really… it doesn't scare me at all." She spoke a little surprised in herself. He smiled at that as he wrapped his arms around her and closed the distance between them. It wasn't long before she slowly pulled away, letting her lashes graze his cheeks as she spoke. "I want to show you something."

He didn't object as she pulled away and grabbed his hand, walking him over to her bed. She had him sit down and watch as she slowly lifted up her shirt a little and lightly lower the waistband of her pajama shorts. An uncontrollable smile lifted his cheeks as he lightly skimmed his hand over the tribal paw print tattoo on her skin. "What, green not your color?" He teased and she huffed, rolling her eyes, a small sneer on her lips. "I'm kidding, I love it. When did you get it done?" He asked.

"A few days ago."

"It's in a very sensitive spot." He observed.

"It wasn't too-bbad…" She stuttered as he leaned forward and kissed the tender skin. She smiled and slowly closed her eyes as he continued to kiss the marking over her hipbone. She caressed his head, letting her fingers go through his hair as she petted him. She opened her eyes as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. He smiled, his face now at her level before kissing her. He let his arms fully wrap around her as she crossed hers loosely around his neck. "I take it you like the tattoo." She said softly, between kisses.

"Are you kidding, Babe? It's perfect."

"I don't care if we are getting married tomorrow, you cannot call me Babe." She said sternly, glaring at him.

He smirked and tightened his grip on her waist before picking her up and laying her on the bed. She gasped but before she could protest he pressed his mouth against hers as he leaned on top of her. She wanted to be angry or at least annoyed but she couldn't find the strength to be. So she let him be on top of her, and kiss her with no sign of stopping… until he stopped. He pulled away, taking her breath with him as he leaned above her. He kissed her forehead and pulled away, sitting on the edge of her bed. "It's getting late, I should go."

She sat up, her breath still absent from her as she looked at him. "Why?" She managed to ask.

"I feel like maybe we should try and do that whole tradition thing, you know." He shrugged.

She looked down and nodded before lifting up her head. "Screw tradition." She said and grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pulled, slamming him on his back on the bed. He was surprised, but couldn't help but smile as she got on top of him, straddling his waist as she took off her shirt.

"Okay, early honeymoon, I'm fine with that." He smirked as she bent down and kissed him.

…

The early sun shined through the living room window of the small apartment. It was dawn of the big day. The warmth of the rays shined over the sleeping girl on the couch as the light awoken her. Her eyes widened before she jumped off the couch in excitement. "Today's the day!" She squealed, flying around the room. Kory landed and held her hands together in joy as she skipped around. She ran to the small kitchen section of the apartment and started a pot of coffee, not that she needed it, and began to boil water for Raven's tea. She then gasped to herself. "Raven! I almost forgot Raven." She giggled, "Probably should wake up the bride!"

…

Raven comfortably slept in her warm covers, her head cuddled up to her heated body pillow of a fiancé. Her eyes slowly opened as the morning sun shone through her windows and she smiled before slowly sitting up.

"Morning already?" He asked with a yawn and she turned to him and smiled. He looked adorable with his sleepy eyes and she couldn't help but lean over and kiss him.

"Wakey, wakey…" Kory said softly as she opened the door. "Garfield!"

"Oop, I'm in trouble." He noted as the alien flew towards him, yanking him out of the bed.

"You are not supposed to be here, you are not allowed to see the bride before the wedding!" She scolded shoving his clothes at him and pushing him towards the window.

"Oh come on Kory, this is ridiculous, can you at least let me put on my pants." He complained, standing in only his boxers. "Rae, help me out." He whined and she just watched from her bed, slightly amused.

"You're on your own, hubby." She said in a mocking tone as she watched Kory shove him out the window. He fell on the fire escape and immediately hopped up, still in his boxers as he glared at Kory who slammed the window shut and walked away. He huffed before smiling softly and breathing on the glass, causing it to fog enough for him to draw a heart with his finger.

Raven saw this and rolled her eyes, a smile lifting her cheeks as she slowly waved goodbye. "Okay," Kory began and Raven turned to her, "It's time to get ready!"


End file.
